Hate = Fate
by axania chic
Summary: ~* COMPLETED *~ finished version *takes a bow* plz r/r a l/j fic where they take vows and stuff ~* axy *~


****

Hate = Fate

__

An: This is a fic about Harry's parents this is my first **before** fic so plz don't flame too badly plz review 

~* axania chic *~

****

Lily came in from Quiddtich practice late and sat down by her friends Hannah and Lien. The practice had been right at the beginning of the day so she had to go straight to History of Magic. She sat down in front of the marauders Sirius right behind her next to James who's feet she had kicked to step over and not trip. Lily took out her quill and parchment angry she was late but the captain had wanted to see her. Alanis Joch the captain had told Lily she was quitting the team to study more for her N.E.W.T.S and Lily was going to be captain. Lily was happy as it meant she only had 3 years including this one to coach the team but there was only 2 weeks until the next match and that was with Slytherin. The lesson finally ended and Lily got up seeing Sirius with James and Remus. She grabbed Hannah and ran to catch up with them up. 

" There's a quiddtich meeting tonight in the common room at 9pm," she said walking up to them. 

" Ok thanks flower," laughed Sirius. 

Lily smiled at him and went to find the rest of the team. She was the keeper, Hannah Keathoer (her friend), Bel Leadinr (the now new chaser) and Blue Jirises were the chasers. Sirius and Remus were the beaters and James was the seeker. 

Lily ran down to Care of Magical creatures where Professor Kettleburn was waiting. The class was looking at unicorns for the lesson and Lily couldn't wait to see one. She saw Sirius and his friends were already there, she mentally kicked herself forgetting about the secret passage. Lily stood next to Hannah leaning on the fence which went all the way around a small paddock. Professor Kettleburn brought slowly brought out 15 unicorns that had come from the Forbidden Forest. Hannah '_ohhed_' as Lily went '_wow_' her green eyes lighting up. Sirius nudged James as he glanced at her. 

" She's transfixed. I wonder why Alanis never told us about the quiddtich meeting," whispered Sirius. 

" Busy probably, hey Lily's eyes are sparkling," noticed James. 

" How'd you know? Oh the demon has turned into a flower," laughed Sirius. 

Lily and Hannah were first into the paddock and after much begging Lily climbed onto a tall unicorn mare. She trotted around the paddock then subconsciously went over to where Sirius and James were standing. Sirius patted the unicorn on the nose amazed at its beauty. James moved forward making the horse rear and throw Lily. She landed hard on the ground a cut bleeding on her forehead unconsciousness. James and Sirius rushed over to her and James picked her up taking her to the hospital wing. 

Lily slowly opened her eyes old Madam Kilee glanced at her. 

" Good you're awake does it hurt any where?" she asked bustling over. 

" My head and my arm," answered Lily seeing her arm was bandaged. 

" Ok just eat some of this chocolate then go to your dormitory for some rest take it easy tomorrow no quiddtich practice for a few days," instructed Madam Kilee. 

Lily quickly ate the chocolate feeling the pain fade and left the hospital wing. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost 9pm. Lily ran to the gryffindor common room muttering ' bobshinks' to the fat lady who let her in. The room went quiet as she walked over to the corner where the team was congregated. Lily collapsed in a soft chair all eyes of the team on her. 

" Um Lily where's Alanis?" asked Sirius. 

" She quit," replied Lily. 

" What! Who's captain now?" exclaimed Bel. 

"Me," she replied. 

The team clapped and cheered gaining some looks from other gryffindors. Lily grinned as they praised her saying she deserved it. 

" The pitch is booked for tomorrow at 4pm so be there," ordered Lily. 

The chasers left leaving Lily with 3 of the marauders. 

" Lily about earlier I'm really sorry," apologized James. 

" It's ok I'm not that damaged I've been thrown further by horses," smiled Lily. 

Sirius laughed and went to bed with Remus following leaving the pair alone. 

" You said you've been riding on horses what's it like?" asked James. 

" It's amazing when you're just cantering through forests or up a mountain," replied Lily. 

James watched her as she spoke her green eyes lighting up which they rarely did. They chattered for hours about their families and studies. The hours slipped by, as they grew more and more comfortable in their chairs. Lily's eyelids slowly closed then James covered with a banner off a chair. He fell asleep watching her as the night passed by. Lily rolled over and fell off the chair injuring her arm even more. James awoke and tried not to laugh gazing down at her red curls seeing her wince as she pulled herself up, glaring at him. 

" It's not funny!" she snapped. 

" You would find it funny if I did that," gasped James with laughter. 

Lily stormed up to her dormitory as James realized it was dawn. He got up and headed to his dormitory where Sirius, Remus and Peter awaited. 

" Well, well Prongs returns your is a bit more messed up than usual what have you been doing?" questioned Sirius. 

" I fell asleep in the common room," answered James falling into the trap. 

" Ooo I bet you did," teased Sirius making Remus and Peter erupt in pits of laughter. 

James blushed and immediately regretted it and he crawled to his bed pulling the hangings around him trying to shut out the laughter. 

He changed into black combats and a blue jumper pulling on his robes. James tied up his gray trainers and shoved his books and scrolls for the day in his blue rucksack. Pocketing his wand he left the comfort of his bed leaving the empty room. James walked down to the great hall slowly having over an hour until his first lesson history of magic. James saw only some students there then he remembered he would have to face Lily for the practice scheduled for that afternoon. He sat down next to Remus who was looking through his diary dates.

" There's a full moon next Thursday guys," he pointed out. 

" Right we'll try it next week hopefully it will work and not buts Remus it's about time you had some friends with you," smiled Sirius. 

James nodded along with Remus and chewed on some toast watching a ginger cat creep up to him. Sirius picked up the cat making it purr as it watched James like it would a mouse. James then saw the cat's green eyes were almost the same shade of green as Lily's. James leaned over to smooth the cat when it bit him making Sirius hold it closer. 

" It bit me," exclaimed James. 

" You scared it, aww poor kitty did stupid James scare you, come here lets take you back up to the common room," responded Sirius walking away. 

" That cat didn't half have Lily's eyes, you don't think she can…?" wondered Remus. 

" No way! We've only just leant and we're at the same level as her," replied James sucking the blood off the cut on his finger. 

Sirius put the cat down and turned around heading back when he heard some one behind him. He turned seeing Lily brush herself down wearing a blue shirt with a white skirt, her black robes over them. 

" Where did you just come from?" questioned Sirius. 

" Upstairs of course," she answered and made her blue bag come down the stairs to her outstretched hand. 

" Did you see a ginger cat run past here I just put it down," asked Sirius. 

" Um, no unless Crookshanks is running around again," frowned Lily. 

Sirius pulled out his wand and mouthed ' Restoro ' just as Lily did the same to him. Sirius changed into a large, black dog and Lily a ginger cat. They both stared at each other when they heard footsteps outside the common room door. They changed back and lay crumpled on the floor. James burst in seeing them laying on the floor laughing and helped the other to stand up. James watching puzzled. 

" James I think we may have found out fifth marauder," grinned Sirius. 

James stared at him in shock. 

" But she'll tell them everything we've done and risked," he argued. 

" I don't think she will remember all the tricks she's done to get back at us takes only some-on with experience to do that," responded Sirius. 

" Excuse me I do exist you know. Why don't you ask me?" questioned Lily. 

Remus and Peter came rushing in mumbling about time for lessons. 

" Guys our fifth marauder," revealed Sirius.

" About time too all those tricks she did on us," smiled Remus. 

" Ok Lily be prepared to take your vow," instructed James. 

She stood up tall barely moving as her red curls tumbled down her back. They walked with her to the fire, James recalling the vows with his memories. 

" Lily you have been granted the title of the fifth marauder do not take this lightly for it shall be ripped from you if you forsaken it for personal gain. The vow shall be completed when the fire has taken your hand," instructed James. 

Lily steadied herself and kneeled before the fire it's flames reflecting in her green eyes. Lily whispered something inaudible to the red flames and slowly put her hand in. She giggled as the flames tickled it and redrew her hand feeling James help her up. The marauders stared at her. 

" Lily how did you do that? I had burns on my hands for nearly a fortnight," stammered Sirius. 

Lily smiled brushing a red curl away from her face. 

" I've been playing with fire since I was a little fire it's just got used to me," she answered. 

They followed her to History of Magic in awe and they all sat on the same row. 

" Lily you'll need a nickname Kit will do it's quite sweet actually," laughed Sirius.

Lily punched him lightly sitting in between him and James. 

" How does it feel to be one of us?" asked James. 

" I've always been one of you James," whispered lily resting her head on his shoulder before falling asleep. 

" Aw how sweet!" teased Sirius turning to see them. 

James looked at Lily's mass of red curls feeling soft on his skin smelling of apples. 

" You know James its obvious you like her why don't you ask her out?" whispered Sirius. 

" Because I don't know if she likes me," admitted James seeing Sirius shake his head.

" Who's shoulder is she sleeping on? Just ask her it can't hurt," encouraged Sirius. 

Lily smiled only half asleep, hearing every bit of their conversation. 

" I will tonight after practice," decided James.

" If your guts don't give out," smiled Sirius. 

" They won't I swear on my nimbus one thousand and one," promised James. 

" Deal," replied Sirius. 

The pair spat on their left hands then shook them. 

****

Later

Lessons finished for the day then the gryffindor team made their way down to the pitch. 

" Right team we'll have a practice run so I can see our strengths and weaknesses go!" yelled Lily. 

The game started, the quaffle was quickly passed around and bludgers beaten around the pitch. Minutes ticked by as James hunted for the snitch his blue eyes searching. The wind ruffled his already hair and he gazed over to Lily who was the keeper for the opposite team the wind grabbing her curls, playing with them. 

James saw the snitch and dived towards it with a burst of speed circling it. He felt the team's eyes all on him then he grabbed the struggling snitch and held it defiantly in the air. The team all landed on the ground waiting for Lily's words. 

" Very good, I think we need to score more time though," smiled Lily.

Everyone cheered and began leaving the pitch Sirius winking at James. Lily took the balls putting them in the battered leather case struggling with the bludgers. James helped her locking the snitch away. 

" Um Lily," began James nervously. 

" Yes James," smiled Lily turning to him. 

" Will you go out with me?" he finally asked. 

" Sure," replied Lily. 

" Really you will?" he repeated. 

" I said sure didn't I?" answered Lily kissing him. 

They came up for air minutes later, James holding her close to him. 

" Lily can I show you something?" admitted James changing into a white stag. 

" Wow you're so beautiful," gasped Lily as James bowed to her. 

She cautiously walked up to him and patted his nose then changed into a ginger cat. James stepped back changing back into his human form gazing at Lily. He picked her up their eyes sparkling. 

" So it was you, who bit me," he murmured hearing her purr as she snuggled closer changing back. 

He put her down then they picked up their broomsticks heading back to the castle the sun setting leaving a blue tinge in the blue sky.

Fini

__

An: Completed YAY!!! Soz got a bit carried away plz review now u've read it to the end. There u go megs hope u like it. There will be a prequel and sequels coming soon but they havn't been planned so u've got a long wait. 

Neways that was my first **before **fic and its done and usted plz review ~* axania chic *~

__


End file.
